


Мышь

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Fragaria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slice of Life, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria
Summary: Сплошные сюрпризы.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Мышь

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: [kasmunaut](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut), [Kisyabric](https://www.diary.ru/member/?942150)

Все пакеты с крупой надорваны,  
След от лапок на пыльном трюмо,  
Запах странный, обрывок провода,  
И повсюду, мать вашу, дерьмо!

Тут не надо быть гением сыска,  
Собирающим факты в досье.  
Понял Стив, что за время миссии,  
Прибавление вышло в семье.

Встреча ждать себя не заставила,  
Утро, кухня, цветок… сюрприз!  
Наглый мыш, восседая под кактусом,  
Что-то с хрустом довольным грыз.

Стив застыл от подобной наглости,  
Гневным взглядом мыша сверля,  
Гад пушистый спокойно завтракал,  
Мило ушками шевеля. 

Капитанское сердце дрогнуло:  
Глазки-бусинки, ушки, нрав...  
«Что ж, живи», – идя с кухни, думал он,  
Про себя мыша Джеймсом назвав. 

С грызуном по утрам беседовал,  
*Барнс подольше любил поспать*  
Подсыпал в кактус корм, убирал дерьмо,  
Матерясь: «Сколько можно жрать!»

А однажды пришёл, тихо сел за стол,  
Прошептал: «Блядь, хоть лезь в петлю!  
Джеймс, дружище, шепни, как сказать ему?  
Как признаться, что я люблю?»

Мыш в ответ промолчал ожидаемо:  
Стив – звено пищевой цепи,  
Дело мыши – спокойно сиди, грызи,  
А звена – дай еды, не тупи!

Баки брел, спотыкаясь, из санузла,  
Мозг транслировал телу – живи!  
Вот и кухня… за дверью которой Стив  
признавался кому-то в любви! 

Что за черт! Сон пропал, отлетела дверь...  
«Роджерс, с кем это ты говоришь?»  
Стив стоял и смотрел на цветочный горшок,  
В нем сидела испуганно мышь.

«Слушай, это вот мыш, его Джеймс зовут...»  
*падать некуда, он достиг дна*  
От души Баки хлопнул рукой по лицу:  
«Ты назвал в честь меня грызуна?!

И ему признаешься в любви с утра?  
О, прости, тебе нужен покой.  
Пострадал ты гораздо сильнее, когда  
По башке прилетело трубой.

Эти миссии вгонят любого в гроб...»  
«Баки, только не надо драм!  
И люблю я тебя, а не эту мышь!»  
И прижался губами к губам.

Поцелуй затянулся, на ощупь пришлось,  
Выйдя с кухни, искать кровать.  
Но никто не пытался из них двоих  
Этот страстный процесс прервать.

Джеймс, под кактусом сидя, доела паёк,  
Лапкой тела огладила низ,  
Двух двуногих примерно дней через семь,  
Ожидает большой сюрприз!


End file.
